Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart - DANZEN! DS de Pretty Cure Chikara wo Awasete Dai Battle
Read further: Video Games is a Nintendo DS game starring the characters of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. It was released on December 1st, 2005, and was the second game for that season, and the first Pretty Cure game for the DS. It is a side-scrolling fighting game in which you guide Cure Black or Cure White through several stages filled with Zakennas. Both characters are active at the same time. The player can select which character to control before starting, the other will be computer-controlled. Two difficulty levels, easy and normal, are available. On easy difficulty, health restoration items are more plentiful, enemies are easier to defeat, and the uncontrolled character is more active. The bosses at the end of every stage are Zakennas also seen in the anime. The enemies are defeated with punches and kicks. Both characters can punch and kick, but Cure Black specializes in rapid punches and Cure White in kick combos. Boss battles are ended with either Marble Screw Max or Extreme Luminario. Hitting enemies slowly fills a heart gauge at the top of the screen. When the gauge is full, a special combined attack together with Shiny Luminous can be performed, which eliminates all Zakennas on screen, or hurts a boss a lot. When one of the two is knocked back in battle and the other is standing behind her, she catches her partner and her health is restored a little bit. If the health of one of them is depleted, the other can help her up again, which heals her completely. This can only be done twice though. After finishing the story once, Hikari is added as a playable character. The player can then choose any two of the three girls before starting each stage. Shiny Luminous plays a little differently from the other two. Where the others use regular attacks, Luminous uses her force field, which is both a weak attack and defense, where the others use combo attacks, Luminous attacks with an energy blast that looks somewhat like Heartiel Action, but just hurts Zakennas instead of freezing them. The energy blast also heals the other girls if they stand in its path. Both the force field and energy blast are slow actions, which makes Luminous quite vulnerable in battles with multiple Zakennas. There are three mini-games, frying takoyaki at the Tako Cafe, mixing colored liquids at the science club, and shooting at the goal in lacrosse. To play the mini-games, you need to pick up the Porun dolls that appear in the main game now and then, one doll for each time you play a mini-game. A bonus mini-game can be enabled by having one of the two GBA Pretty Cure games in the Nintendo DS at the same time. When the game detects the cartridge, a fourth mini-game is added to the selection, finding Fuji-P-senpai in a crowd. Finally, there's also a notebook with all the pictures and videos seen in story mode. These are added to the notebook after finishing each stage. External link Bandai games page for the game Gallery FwPCMH DS game box.jpg|Game box FwPCMH DS game title screen.png|The game's title screen FwPCMH DS game mode select.png|Mode selection FwPCMH DS game chara select.png|Character selection FwPCMH DS game dialogue Mepple.png FwPCMH DS game dialogue Porun.png FwPCMH DS game dialogue Hakase.png|The game's antagonist FwPCMH DS game dialogue Nagisa.png FwPCMH DS game main.png|Main game FwPCMH DS game Go!.png|Sign to move on after dealing with a mob of Zakennas FwPCMH DS game boss battle.png|Boss battle FwPCMH DS game boss finish.png|Finishing off a boss battle with Extreme Luminario FwPCMH DS game stage clear.png|Stage clear! FwPCMH DS game notebook added.png|Notebook entries added FwPCMH DS game mini-game added.png|New mini-game unlocked FwPCMH DS game Luminous added.png|After finishing the story, Luminous is added as playable character FwPCMH DS game chara select with Luminous.png|Character selection with Hikari added FwPCMH DS game minigame select.png|Mini-game selection FwPCMH DS game takocafe.png|Mini-game: Making takoyaki at the Tako Cafe FwPCMH DS game takocafe results.png|Tako Cafe results screen FwPCMH DS game mixing.png|Mini-game: Mixing colored liquids at the science club FwPCMH DS game lacrosse.png|Mini-game: Shooting at the goal in lacrosse FwPCMH DS game lacrosse goal.png|Lacrosse goal FwPCMH DS game FujiPsenpai.png|Bonus mini-game: Finding Fuji-P-senpai in the crowd FwPCMH DS game notebook.png|Notebook with pictures and videos FwPCMH DS game box rear.jpg|Rear of game box Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart